


Pizza und Kätzchen

by mommytiger



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, Pizza
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommytiger/pseuds/mommytiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach einem heftigen Streit mit deinem Freund klingelt es an deiner Tür...<br/>[Translation of hoosonja's "Pizza and Kittens"!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza und Kätzchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pawsinsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawsinsnow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pizza and kittens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686452) by [hoosonja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosonja/pseuds/hoosonja). 



> hoosonja asked me to translate a couple of her fanfics in to German for pawsinsnow. This is the first of them.

Seit fünf Jahre streitest du dich jetzt schon mit deinem Freund. Natürlich ist er im Unrecht, aber was sollst du schon machen? Was er sagt gilt, und du kannst ihn nicht rausschmeißen, egal was für unmusikalischer Holzkopf er auch sein mag. Du entscheidest dich, stattdessen einen Spaziergang zu machen, um den Kopf frei zu bekommen.  Es führt dich nach Koengen, wo noch die Bühne von letzter Woche steht. Dort genießt du die Sonne, während du davon träumst, wie nah Bård gewesen war, so nah, dass du ihn beinahe anfassen konntest. Dein Magen fängt an zu rumoren und dir wird bewusst, dass du seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen hast. Mit einem Seufzen stehst du auf und machst du auf in Richtung der nächsten Pizzeria, wo du eine Pizza zum Mitnehmen mit deinem Lieblingsbelag bestellst. Als du bei deiner Wohnung ankommst dampf die Pizza noch, so heiß ist sie. Zu deiner Genugtuung stellst du fest, dass dein Freund gegangen ist. Du lächelst, denn er war die letzte Person auf Erden, die du jetzt gerade sehen wolltest. Du deckst den Tisch für dich selbst und stellst den Pizzakarton zusammen mit einer Falsche Cola auf der Mitte ab. Du willst gerade den Karton öffnen, als es an der Tür klingelt.

 _Neeiin!_ , schreist du innerlich _, Ich bin doch gerade beim besten Teil angelangt!_ Du kämpfst mit der Versuchung die Klingel einfach zu ignorieren, aber dann klingelt es erneut, hartnäckiger. Seufzend stehst du auf und schlurfst zur Tür. _Wer zum Teufel könnte das sein?_ Du öffnest die Tür, bereit der Person dahinter den Kopf abzureißen, aber du schluckst die ärgerlichen Wörter so schnell herunter, dass du dich beinahe an deiner Zunge verschluckst. _Was zur Hölle?!_

Die Person an der Tür muss wohl deine Überraschung gesehen haben, den er beginnt zuerst an zu reden.

“Du hattest eine Anzeige in Bergens Tidende augegeben, dass du ein paar Kätzchen zu verkaufen hast. Ich dachte ich könnte eines für meine Töchter hohlen. Hast du noch welche?“

Du nickst nur stumm und bittest ihn herein. _Wie hat außgerechnet Bård meine Anzeige gesehen?_ _Wahrscheinlich lassen sie sich noch die Bergener Tageszeitung nach Oslo liefern,_ überlegst du. Innerlich führst du einen kleinen Freudentanz auf und machst Luftsprünge. _Bård IN MEINEM HAUS!_ Du schließt die Eingangstür hinter dir und folgst ihm in die Wohnung. Du atmest tief durch, um deine zitternden Hände zu beruhigen und atmest dabei den Geruch seines Parfüms ein. _Das kann jetzt gerade nicht wirklich passieren_ , sagst du dir selber und zwickst dich in den Arm. Ja, doch, es ist die schmerzhafte Wirklichkeit. Als du in dem engen Flur an Bård vorbeiläufst streifst du ihn mit deinem Ärmel. _Ich habe ihn fast berührt!,_ quietscht du innerlich, bist aber nach außen hin ruhig, als du ihm das Zimmer mit den Katzen zeigst. Er sieht die Katzen und setzt sich unzeremoniell einfach mitten im Zimmer auf den Boden. Geduldig wartet er, um zu sehen, welches der Kätzchen als erstes auf ihn zukommt und nimmt es hoch.  

Du lächelst weit, denn das ist der kleine Bård. Der andere Bård schaut zu dir hoch und fragt, „Wie hast du sie genannt?“

Du wirst rot. Auf die Schnelle fällt dir keine überzeugende Lüge ein und so sprudelt es aus dir heraus: “Bård.”

Er hebt fragend eine Augenbraue. Dann lächelt er.

„Na, das passt ja! Ich glaube Katzen wählen ihre Besitzer selber und es scheint, als ob der kleine Bård seinen Namensvetter ausgewählt hat!“

Du nickst eifrig. “Ja, das glaube ich auch. Katzen können spüren, welche Menschen sie gerne haben.

„Dann sind wir uns also einig? Ich kann klein Bård mit nach Hause nehmen?“

„Ja, kannst du. Hast du eine Kiste für den Flug?“

“Den Flug?”

“Naja … ja, für wenn du ihn mit nach Hause nach Oslo nimmst.”

„Wie…“ beginnt er, doch dann begreift er, dass du weißt, wer er ist. „Ja, ich habe eine im Auto.“

„Möchtest vorher du etwas Pizza?“ platzt es plötzlich aus dir heraus.

„Naja, ich habe es eigentlich etwas eilig…“

Du zählst ihm auf, was für für einen Belag ausgesucht hast und er grinst.

“Ok, vielleicht ein Stück. Du hast meinen Lieblingsbelag auf deiner Pizza.”

Du führst ihn in die Küche und deckst schnell gegenüber von deinem Platz den Tisch für ihn. Er setzt sich und ihr greift beide nach dem gleichen Stück. Eure Hände berühren sich fast. Er gestikuliert dir es zu nehmen und du tust es mit einem Lächeln. _Wow, er mag den gleichen Belag, wie ich._

“Tu ich, ja,” sagt Bård und dir wird klar, dass du das gerade eben laut ausgesprochen hast.

  _Oh, wie peinlich!,_ denkst du.

 „Wir haben bei den gleichen exzentrischen Geschmack, wenn es um Pizza geht,“ sagt er grinsend.

 Er isst sein Stück und steht auf.

“Vielen lieben Dank für die Pizza und klein Bård. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Mädchen ihn über alles lieben werden.“

„Ja, da bin ich mir sicher,“ sagst du, als du ebenfalls aufstehst.

Bård nimmt den kleinen Bård und geht mit ihm zur Tür.

„Kann ich dich vielleicht kurz umarmen?“ schaffst du es zu fragen, bevor dich der Mut verlässt.

„Klar, komm her,“ sagt er und hält dich für eine kleine Weile in seinen Armen.

Immernoch hält der klein Bård und du kannst die kleinen Krallen spüren, als er sie in deiner Haus versenkt.    
 _Ugh, das wir einen bösen Kratzer hinterlassen_ , denkst du.   
Bård lässt dich los und öffnet die Tür.

Draußen hebt er klein Bård in die Höhe und sagt, “Danke für ihn und die Pizza.“

„Nein, danke dir! Du hast mir den Tag gerettet!“ 

Bård schaut ein wenig verwirrt aber winkt dir zum Abschied, als er in seinen Mietwagen steigt und den kleinen Bård in die Transportkiste setzt. Du winkst zurück und schlägst dir die Hand vors Gesicht, nachdem du die Tür hinter dir geschlossen hast.

_Du hast mit den Tag gerettet… Da ihn hast du ja super vergrault._

Du erschreckst dich, als es plötzlich wieder an der Tür klingelt.

_Wer könnte das jetzt sein?_

Du öffnest sie und … da steht wieder Bård

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, dass ich dir den Tag gerettet habe und mich entschieden dir stattdessen die Woche zu retten.“ Und er beugt sich vor und gibt dir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Dann grinst er dich an und fährst davon. Du bleibst an der Tür stehen und  hältst deine Hand gegen die Stelle, wo seine Lippen deine Wange gestreift haben.

 


End file.
